counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Up Contract
The Trade Up Contract, formerly known as the Arms Deal Contract, is a base grade tool available in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to all players after purchasing the game to generate new weapon skins. Overview The trade up contract is an item accessed from the player's inventory and allows players to trade 10 normal or 10 StatTrak™ weapon skins of the same weapon grade from any collection for 1 new weapon skin of the next highest grade tier chosen randomly from one of the collections used. To trade, the player will open the contract and select 10 available skins, after which a contract screen will open up, displaying a contract filled with the date, the player's name, rank, a randomized form number, a confirmation that 10 goods are selected for trade, and prompting the player to sign with their mouse and confirm the trade up. The player may sign anywhere and sign anything on the contract, as long as they use the mouse to click the contract at least once. The player has one last chance to cancel before clicking the final "Submit Contract" to trade. The Contract will then fill out itself with the names of the ten skins the player traded with and the received skin, stamped with an "Approved" stamp, and reward the player with a traded up skin. With the Operation Bravo update, the Arms Deal Contract was renamed to Trade Up Contract and was expanded to allow weapons from any collection. Mixing weapons from different collections is also allowed, provided the skins used for the input are at the same tier. The resulting weapon skin will be randomly chosen from one of the input collections. The exact ratio used when mixing collections is not known, but it is assumed to be directly correlated to the amount input. For example, the more of a single collection used as input, the more likely the outcome will be from the same collection. Possible Weapon Grade Outcomes *Light blue (Uncommon) - Industrial *Darker blue (Rare) - Mil-Spec *Purple (Mythical) - Restricted *Pink (Legendary) - Classified *Red (Ancient) - Covert Knives are not a possible outcome when using the Trade Up Contract. Weapon Skin Condition Outcome Although it is believed the condition of the resulting skin is completely random, small sample-size community testing has shown the likelihood of a correlation from the input skins' conditions to the resulting output skin's condition.[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=420402033 Steamcommunity.com - Exteriors in Trade Up Contract] Unusable Weapons Not all weapons are eligible for the trade up contract. As of the May 28, 2014 update, a context menu was added to the inventory screen which directly opens the skin in the Trade Up Contract. Unusable weapons will not have this context item. Despite common belief, you cannot trade Red (Ancient) Covert weapons skins for knives. Although normal or StatTrak™ weapon skins can be used in the contract, they cannot be mixed together. Weapons excluded from being used in the Trade Up Contract include: * Souvenir weapon skins * Knives * Red (Ancient) Covert weapon skins * Light Brown (Immortal) Contraband (discontinued) weapon skins * Skins from one grade of a collection without having a next highest grade skin available (this includes mixing collections) ** For example, the Tec-9 Ossified weapon skin is Mil-Spec, but cannot be used in the contract because it is the highest tier weapon skin available in the Aztec Collection. ** See the weapon skin collections list for a full list of the weapon skin collections. Trivia * The process is called "crafting" in game files and by members of the community. * The formula for determining the float value of the output skin's exterior quality is defined as: Float = (maximum float value of output skin - minimum float value of output skin) * average float value of input skins + minimum float value of output skin. * The tag line underneath the Castle Shipping logo has several possibilities, chosen at random: ** Border Inspections Not A Problem ** Flying Over The Red Tape ** We Avoid Customs ** Packages Without Borders * The icon of the Trade Up Contract shows "Number Of Goods In Return" as an area to fill out, when the same area shows "Number Of Goods Sent" in the actual Contract screen. : :* Added the Arms Deal Contract, allowing players to exchange items from the Arms Deal case. :** Use the Arms Deal Contract to exchange 10 of your Arms Deal Collection items of identical quality for a single Arms Deal Collection item of a quality one tier higher. Note: Knives are not part of collections. ; : :* Replaced "Arms Deal Collection Contract" with "Trade Up Contract" that can be used with weapons from any Collection. ; : :* Fixed not auto-scrolling away from a blank item list. :* Fixed being able to submit without signing. :* Fixed signatures being offset from the mouse cursor. ; : :* The Trade Up Contract no longer restricts items to a single collection. In exchange for 10 items of identical quality, the Trade Up Contract provides one item of the next highest quality, from a collection of one of the items provided. ; : :* Added a new context menu option ‘''Use With Trade Up Contract'',’ which will be visible when you own ten or more items of the same quality. ; : :* Added context menu for all items that tells you how many items you need to fulfill a trade-up contract (entry links to the marketplace, pre-filtered for items that can fulfill the contract). ; : :* Trade up contracts work on StatTrak weapons. }} Gallery CSGO Contract.jpg|An example of a signed Trade Up Contract, confirming the trade. Csgo contrect.png|Trade Up Contract texture Csgo contrect perfectworld.png|Trade Up Contract texture (Perfect World) Tradeup contract approved english.png|"APPROVED" text Tradeup contract approved perfect world.png|"APPROVED" text (Perfect world) uk:Торгівельний контракт Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive items